Colchicine is a pseudo-alkaloid widely used for treatment of gout and is used only for short-term therapeutic treatment due to its toxicity. However, colchicine has been reported to exhibit a very fast and unique therapeutic effect on gout (reference: The Alkaloids, 1991, vol. 41, 125-176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,675).
There is also a report that colchicine inhibits formation of mitotic spindle during cell division, thereby suppressing cell division, which leads to activation of anticancer and anti-proliferative effects. Continuous research into colchicine applications has been carried out and as a result, a number of colchicine derivatives have been synthesized up to now (U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,253, U.S. Pat. Serial No. 00/608073A, and WO 91/02084). Among them, only demecolcine is currently being used for treatment of leukemia.
There is another report that colchicine was used for treatment of psoriasis or rheumatoid arthritis and has an amyloidosis inhibitory effect and an anti-inflammatory effect (reference: Arch. Dermatol. 1982, Vol 118, July, p 453-457). In addition, thiocolchicoside, one of colchicine derivatives, is broadly used for treatment of skeletal muscle contracture and inflammation.